Buthuaian Armed Forces
'Biography:' After the actions of the Kingdom of Acorn and internal conflicts, the Forgotten Ones are the remains of the Buthuaian Armed Forces that remained on Mobius after their other half returned to their home world..never to be heard from again. The ones that remained packed what they could an moved deep underground within the Mobian Desert..leaving behinds settlements, factories, and the main city. The size of the group was last recorded of 3,000 including men, women, and children. Around 2,000 of them have records of either currently serving or retires of the Buthuaian Armed Forces. Though after these actions, the residents rarely see or here of them as if they don't exist or fell off the face of the planet. But, in fact, the Forgotten Ones are scared to reveal themselves and remained underground as they continue to protect their people an culture for future generations. During a small conuil, General Francis proposed that the race is to move above on the surface and to rentitle the old name of their armed forces. With most of the conciul votes the Buthuaian Armed forces were remade and preperations for relocating the underground population are on there way. 'Infantry Equipment:' 'Uniforms:' Dress Uniform: Mostly the royal colors, the dress uniforms are worn by the soldiers of all branches of the Buthuaian Armed Forces. The colors of the uniforms are Navy blue outfit with a red strip down the right-hand side. Officer and higher ranking officials have a golden sash that goes from the left shoulder and down. Urban Uniform: Developed during the Buthuaian Revolution, the Urban camo for the Buthuaian Armed Forces consisted of grayish colors (for temperate climate areas) or the mixture of tan (dry climates). The urban camo continued production into the early years of the Buthuaian Resistance in Mobius. The trousers are the same color of the uniform. Meadow/Field Uniform: ''The standard uniform for the Buthuaian Infantry, this outfit consist of either olive grab green or other darker varients (differs per yer). The trousers are the same color of the uniform ''Forest/Jungle Uniform: Developed in Southern Buthua to blend in the surroundings with the heavily forested jungles. This Uniform mostly consist different shades of green in the different set of patterns. Artic Uniform: Developed during the fall of Buthua, the Artic uniform first saw action in the furthermost part of the planet. This uniform provided the necessary warmth that the soldiers needed during the harsh winter like temperatures. The Artic uniform consisted of the colors white, or the occasional light blue mixed with white. Desert Uniform: This uniform was mainly given to the militia of Western Buthua, but was later given to the main armed forces stationed in the area. It is currently used to this day and consist of the color tan or other shades of tan. Harsh Terrain Outfits: Mainly developed for Buthua's special forces or "mountaineers", though this part of the forces was either dismissed or "put out of action". This outfit is only seen on militia troops or veterans of the Buthuaian Revolution. Wasteland/Wreckage Uniforms: Designed during the Fall of Buthua, the Wasteland Camo knew as the "wreckage camo" was designed because of shortages. Its designed is based on rubble an wreckage within ruin out areas. It was highly demanded during town sieging as well as urban combat in bombed out areas. 'Gear & Equipment:' M2 Radio Pack (Radio Operations): Developed during the Buthuaian Revolution, this device replaced the M1 Radio Pack that was quickly outdate before the war began. It was widely used an produced for ground infantry, but occasionally tank crews would replace damaged radios with the M2 Radio Pack. The device had the range from 1-2 miles if hooked onto a line the range would be increased to 3 miles. The flaw of the devices is the sheer size of it, and the lack of armor. 3026 Steel Bayonet (Weapon): A long steel blade that can be attached to the Kar 99k Model 3026. M2 & M3 Web Gear (Personal Equipment): This equipment was developed to replace older techniques of carrying ammo, supplies, and other necessary equipment. Sterlem Steel Helmet (Personal Equipment): Developed during the Buthuaian Revolution, the Sterlem Steel Helmet was made to insist the protection of a troop's skull, but was later realized it could be a "utility" tool if need. Pak 39 Field Gun (Motorized Equipment): Developed during the beginning of the Buthuaian Revolution, the Pak 39 Field Gun was the first of its kind to have slopped frontal armor to protect its crew from shrapnel or small arms fire. The main gun was a 3.5m Field Gun and its armor was 5cm thick on each side. This weaponry was able to shoot up to 5 rounds per minute, depending on the crew's performance an experience with this device. Pak 40 Field Gun (Motorized Equipment) Placed into production a few months after the Pak 39, the Pak 40 was the similar design as its sister, But, this device was mounted with a 7.5m gun that was mostly found in earlier assault tanks. Pak 45 Field Gun ''(Motorized Equipment) Placed into production a few months after the Pak 40, the Pak 45 was once again based on its earlier designed. But, the frontal armor was increased to 8m thick on each side, a bottom panel to protect the crew's legs and a larger 9m "bunker buster". This version was to be transported by vehicle and was never recommended of offensive attacks. ''88 Anti-Air Flak Gun (Motorized Equipment): Developed during the beginning years of flight, the 88 Flak became common with Buthua's air defenses as it scored multiple kills in its most recent wars. 'Weaponry (Commnly Used):' '-Note: Most weapons have "Heated Round Modifiers" with in their magazines-' 'Primary Weapons:' Kar 99k Model 3026 (Rifle)- The Kar 99k Model 3026 was widely used by the Buthuaian Armed forces during the Revolutionary times but was continued until the fall of Buthua. This weapon featured a bolt action firing system, as well as a 5 round clip. The stock of the rifle was mostly made out of aged wood which gave the rifle a stronger durability. The barrel was made out of hand crafted steel and was easily maintained on the field by using an aluminum chain link. This cleaning feature an durability caught the eye with the Buthuaian Armed forces as they mass produced this rifle placing roughly 120,000 in service within 3 months. Martel Mk III (Light Machine Gun)- The Martel Mk III light machine gun (based off the German MG-42) was developed in the late years of the Buthuaian Revolution. This complex design showed the engineering achievements that the race brought to the table. The Mark III was used as a support weapon for advancing infantry but was later placed in fortifications or used as offensive weapons. It can fire up to 1,800 rounds per minute (belt fed) or 350 per minute (Drum Mag Attachment). Within the machine gun, it scores a "gas powered firing system" to propel rounds out of the weapon. Each round that is fire out creates more speed for the nest round, but this comes at a cost as the barrel becomes too hot an needs to be replaced. The barrel is air-cooled an if hot can easily be taken out and replaced, giving the opposite force 7 seconds to react. The body of the machine gun is mostly made out of pressed steel, giving it light weight, though the stock of the gun is made out of hardening oak. Stg-45 (Assult Rifle)- The Stg-45 was developed in a rush during the fall of Buthua, hoping that this weapon can turn the war in their favor. Early productions of the rifle were too flawed, jammed, or had "in chamber" explosions. But, after multiple testing, the rifle was finally given the go-ahead for production. Though due to the late entry, there was only 500 produced an given to the Buthuaian Royal Gaurd. The Stg-45 never saw action until the final battles in the artic caps of Buthua were they proved to be effective against the Imperial Armored Core. The firing mechanism of this rifle consisted of the same technology ad the Martel MkIII, but in a more compact version. Its clip consists of 30 rounds and can easily be changed with a switch on the side of the rifle. 'Secondary Weapons: '''''Bundle of Dynamite /w Detonator (Explosive): Most common use of technology, the Dynamite was used in all of Buthua's wars an is continued to be used today. It is a simple designed consisting of dynamic (stick versions) and a simple small metal detonator. The detonator holds a charged battery like device within a small nub ontop. A wire is tied to the sticks of dynamite and is led to the metal detonator, where the operator would connect the two and cause a charge that fuels the explosion. Panzerfaust 3/L (Personel Rocket Propelled Launcher): The Panzerfaust 3/L was developed during the late months of the fall of Buthua. Its design was the simple and light weight for infantry, including younger ages. The main purpose of it was for surprise attacks against enemy armor or to cause disarray with enemy troops. The charge was designed to penetrate most known vehicles but was late outclass when heavier vehicles came into play. Though depending on the operator, this weapon proved to be dangerous with the right person. 'Vehicles:' 'Armor:' Panther MkE-4- Developed in the Buthuaian Armed Forces during the 2nd war, the Panther Medium tank was widely used in most armored divisions. It was favored for its seed and maneuvering techniques. The Panther consists of a radio operator, driver, commander, and a gunner. Its armored plating consists of thick cast iron in a sloped position, due to lack of materials nearing the ending of the war. The cannon of the Panther is normally a 75mm Auto-cannon, but due to rationing, most were replaced with an 88mm gun. The flaw of the vehicle is fuel consumption, especially earlier Panthers that had "fuel problems" with their fuel injectors. King Tiger "Roaring Tiger"- During the ending of the 2nd war, the King Tiger was developed in hopes that this heavy tank could penetrate the stalemate line between Lexington Shipyard and Hamlet Village. Due to the severe conditions, the 4 prototypes were sent out without testing, causing the risk of failure or injury. But by a miracle, the four King Tiger's broke the stalemate as well as recapturing the village of Hamlet. Later on, a nick was formed by the four set of crew members calling it the "Roaring Tiger" as its powerhouse made a loud roar when starting up. After the war a mass production of this tank was ordered as multiple version were also released, the main version housed a 10.5cm gun as well as a 20mm Mg-15 anti-aircraft gun in the front. Its armor is nicely sloped in the front an turret but has a few weak point within the sides and back due to lack of slopes. The powerhouse is loud when starting an underpowered due to the sheer wait of the vehicle. The vehicle houses 6 crew members including a driver, radio/gunner, main gun operator, loader, commander, and a extra or tank repair crew member. Last know records show that 5,000 King Tigers were made until the fall of Taviania. 130cm Borsig Tank Destroyer- The devastating Tank Destroyer of the Buthuaian Armed Forces, the 130cm Borsig was developed in the early stages of the 2nd war. Due to lack of armor, the Buthuaian army rigged and earlier chasse a large 130cm Fortification Cannon. The plan was some what successful as than tank held up..but some tipped over due to the wait of the cannon. After a few tweaking the Rhm Borsig was created. The Borsig first saw service at the Battle of Two Bridges scoring 50 kills against the Dark Forces heavier tank force, forcing them back. As the war continued, the Borsig ran along side with mostly Panther battalions as they produced cover an sniping capability. The Borsig had the compacity of 4 crew members, a driver, radio operator, gunner, and a commander/loader. It provided excellent fire power against heavier vehicles, as well as a low profile giving the vehicle the ability to hide in lower spaces. Though the armor of the Borsig lacks in all areas, as well as a opened turret. The vehicle also has a rare chance of tipping forward if not careful. E20 Artillery Piece- Developed during the Buthuaian Revolution, the E20 Artillery piece consisted of a panther chassis and the smaller version of the world's anti-sea guns. This vehicle proved devastating against enemy forces and effective with bombardment against enemy strongholds. Its most noticeable feature is the tractor like feature behind the vehicle, which when lowered can give it support against recoil. The E20 can hold up to 5 crew members, driver, radio operator, loader, gunner, and an extra ready to fill in the position if needed. The flaw of the vehicle is the need of support trucks to follow them with extra shells an fuel, due to the weight of the vehicle. Twin 88mm Flak Truck'''- Developed in the Buthuaian Armed Forces during the 2nd war, the Twin 88 Flak Trucks were developed as a mobile anti-air to fend against robotic fighters. But, it was later developed as a Tank Destroyer aswell with the penetrating rate of its 88 guns. The vehicle holds 6 crew members (Driver, Spotter, 2x Gunners, 2x Loaders). The pros about the vehicle are its firepower and turning rate, but the flaw of this vehicle is its armor rating. The armor on it is compared to that of an armored car. 'Schwerer Tank Destroyer-''' ''(GIVEN GREENLIGHT FOR PROTOTYPE) ''A prototype for this vehicle is under-developemnt, the vehicle is plan to hold a 130cm gun with an improved gas powered recoiled system. The chassie is based on Panther medium frame and suspension system, which improves the manoverability of the vehicle, as well as the tipping issue. The Schwerer Tank Destroyer will also hold a newly emp generator, incase of being disabled or tight & tough situations. 'Fighters & Bombers:' '''''Vokvan F1 Stealth Fighter- The Vokvan F1 Stealth Fighter was designed before the fall of Buthua. It was placed to be made into a prototype, but was canceled after the invasion of Buhtua and was later scrapped. Years later during the Buthuaian Resistance on Mobius, the plans were revised, but lost in the "archives". Do-139 series- Developed during the fall of Buthua, the Do-139 design was proposed to the war ministries of Buthua as a newer fighter to replace the well know Bf series. The Do-139 series consist of a naval bomber, a heavy fighter, an intercepter, and a long-range fighter. Days after the proposal, the war ministries gave the go-ahead to the project and 5 long-range fighter prototypes were made and sent for testing at the capitals testing grounds. But due to the advancing enemy forces, the newly made prototypes were put into action with out test an suffered heavy casualties as 3 out of the 5 fighters were shot down. The two remaining fighters were taken away as they made their way into the Buthuaian Resistance, where they were later lost in the archives. This fighter consisted of two propeller systems, one in the front and one in the rear of the fighter. This system gave the fighter more power as it climbs into higher altitudes. Most of the fighters carried 20mm Cannon Pods on each wing and a 13mm Machine Gun in the front nose, while the bombing versions carried either small bombs or torpedos. The flaw of the fighter is the lack of training and lack of test, meaning multiple things can go wrong. BF Series, 109G, H, and M's-'' (Outdated/Newer Modified fighters in concept phase)'' The main fighter of the Buthua's Royal Air Force, the Bf series a varients consist of almost similar designs ranging from the early fighter to the late war fighters. Most of these fights carried either 13mm Machine Guns or 20mm Cannon pods, as well as small bombs or rocket tubes. Its main propelling system was a single engine an fuel injection system. As years went on and more varients came out, none new which variant was superior to the others and constantly hold air tournaments for pilots to show off their skills. The armor of this fighter was never known, but was theorized that the higher the variant is..the more armor it consisted. BF 110 Light Bomber/Tactical Fighter- The main bomber for Buthua's Royal Airforce, the Bf-110 served effectively against ground based targets, small pillboxes, as well as a heavy assault fighter. This bomber/fighter housed four single engines /w fuel injection systems, as well as 4x 20mm cannon pods in the front. The rear of the Bf-110 housed a rear gunner with a 13mm Machine Gun to defend the rear sides of the vehicle. The flaw of this vehicle is its loss of control if the main control line is hit. BF 110-A1 Intercepter/Rocktieer- (In concept to replace the BF 110 Light Bomber) Me 262- Developed during the Buthuaian Resistance, but was later scrapped by the order of the Kingdom of Acorn and was hidden within the archives. 'Territory:' Mobius: -''The forgotten lands within the Mobian Desert'' ''- Annexed three surrounding towns near the Mobain Desert after all three populations agreed to join the race due to their bloodline being mixed with the Buthuaians. Each town is debating their newers name and will be revealed soon.'' ''Secret Weapons of War: (Can be earned by other factions or conflicts, only to be used against "OP" factions.) '"Ratte 1000 Heavy Tank"'- "Documents hidden within the archives" '"Monster" 1400e"'- "Documents hidden within the archives" '"Code 556"'- A vicious computer like the virus that can infect nearby communication and air traffic controls. '"BIF Lexington (Heavy Carrier Class Starship)"' - Was once to be used as an intergalactic exploration vessel, the BIF Lexington was sold to the Buthuaian Armed Forces to make up for lost of profit. The ship featured marveled technology of the race, including 4 hydro combustion engines and immerse communication technologies. She was later redesigned with a flight deck and put into service immeditaley after the fall of their capital. '"BIF Hangling (Destroyer Class Starship)"' - Known to only a selected few and the working labor force of the project, the new Destroyer Class Starship "BIF Hangling" was the first starship of the Buthuaian Resistance to be built. No real known information is known about the craft's properties and design, but what is known is that it was almost fully completed. THough due to advancing enemy factions the project was abanadon and left in the "archives". 'Trivia: *During a council meeting of the last colony, General Francis purposed a vote to rebuild the Buthuaian Armed Forces and won 78% of the council's votes. '''Gallery: Regular Infantry Base Color.jpg|Regular Infantry Gear (Outdated) General Arthur Lipsion.jpg|Older Style Commander Outfits (Outdated) Yellow_hornet.jpg|Bf-109 Series (Early War E Variant) (A screenshot was used as a reference, credit goes to War Thunder) BA Panther Medium Tank.jpg|Panther MkE-4 (Old pic, reference was used) Bengamin the Fox.png|Benjamin and his father's BF 109 Series 2 -Upgraded- (A screenshot reference and base was used. All credit goes to the creator of the base and War Thunder) bf_113_a_1_by_nubis_the_fox-d9ftlnf.jpg|BF 110 -Upgraded version known as the Bf-110/113 - This aircraft consists of 4 prototype engines e6_raptor_by_nubis_the_fox-d9fdvad.jpg|Due to the outdated and outclass of the Me 262, production was on its way of the new E6 Raptor..but due to cost for 1 prototype the project was rejected. E-20.jpg|E20 Self Propelled Gun Carrier KoL Grunt Soldier (Late War).png|Older Kingdom of Lipsion Uniforms that were issued during the Buthuaian Revolution and post war times. Later on the uniforms were then given out to the Royal Guards. Category:Factions Category:Armies